Sand blasting is a blasting technique that applies sand at a high velocity against a surface to effect a change in the surface. The sand can be used to smooth a rough surface, roughen a smooth surface, or remove objects from the surface. Sand blasters generally include a hopper into which sand is located and a pressure source that pulls sand from the hopper. The sand is transferred to a gun that can be actuated by the user to dispense the sand through a nozzle of the gun and against the surface. The gun can be actuated by the user through the pulling of a trigger. Although capable of causing the gun to actuate to release sand, sand blasters are generally not adjustable in that one cannot regulate the amount of sand that is being dispensed from the sand blaster at any given time. As such, more sand may be released at a given time than is desired to be released by the user when using the sand blaster.
Sand blasters employ engines and pumps that function to generate the high pressures needed for dispensing the sand at a velocity that can wear away the surface or objects located on the surface. Unfortunately, the operation of the engine and pump creates vibrations that can in turn be transferred to the hopper as the hopper, engine and pump are attached to the same frame. Excessive vibration of the hopper will prevent the sand within the hopper from being pulled through the sand blaster and dispensed from the nozzle. This situation will reduce the effectiveness of the sand blasting operation.
Sand transferred through the pressure washer will cause the internal portions of the pressure washer to degrade as the sand is an abrasive substance. As the sand flows through the nozzle, it will contact the interior surfaces of the nozzle and wear it down creating an undesired larger opening size. Such wear will result in decreased performance and eventual part replacement. Although sand blasters are known for use in cleaning surfaces, challenges exist in their design and operation that shorten lifespan and reduce functionality. As such, there remains room for variation and improvement within the art.
Repeat use of reference characters in the present specification and drawings is intended to represent the same or analogous features or elements of the invention.